Partners of Light and Dark Scattered Chapter 1
by Jake Wolf
Summary: This is the beginning of our story where the main character ends up in the digital world.


Partners of Light and Dark Scattered Throughout Time and Space

(A digimon story.)

Chapter 1: Journeying into the shadows, to find the light.

Legalities: First off I don't own digimon, nor do I own anything trademarked to them. I do however own all characters seen throughout this text that are not stated otherwise. Second this story contains explicit material, so turn back if you're underage. If you don't turn back, I can't be held responsible for anything that happens to you. Third, this story may offend some people, so if you have any problems with it just leave. Anyway let's get onto my latest story.

Where should I start, should I start with what most people know, which is that there are multiple worlds out there? No, that's kind of vague in relation to my story. Should I start with how I met Shadow? No that would be the middle of the story; I guess I should start where every good story starts, at the beginning. However where is the beginning is the question. Ah I have it, the beginning was the day Zero and I ran into them. So I guess I'll have to go back a little before that and talk about how the day went rather than starting where the story truly begins. Who knows, maybe it started long before all of this. Anyway, let's start at what I see as the beginning.

It started with Zero and me sitting around at a drill meeting. Our coach was explaining how to do a maneuver properly and I was paying virtually no attention while Dustin was listening closely. My eyes were roaming over the rest of the team and their horses. Most of the horses looked slightly winded, which explained why the coach had called a halt to practice temporarily, however I could tell that at least two or three horses other than mine and Zero's were ready to keep going. I thought about saying something about it then just shrugged and continued studying the arena and everything going on inside it. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a weird ripple in the air and I turned to look at it, it seemed just like a heat haze so I glanced around to see if anyone else noticed it. One of our younger riders, Deala, seemed to notice it; however she didn't say anything about it to me or anyone else so I kept my mouth shut.

Eventually my friend Tara elbowed me and said softly under her breath "Will you pay attention before coach tears your hide?" I glanced at her then nodded and focused on Coach who asked if there were any questions. I shook my head but Zero asked her something that I couldn't hear. Coach glanced around then pointed at Tara and motioned for her to explain. Tara blinked and said "Well Zero, basically what we're going to do is go from a circle inward, then the lead rider is going to do a pivot and come back out so we'll follow, making a peel the apple. After that, we're going to form up in a company front and do a liberty gate. In case you forgot a liberty gat is where the inside pair lead everyone around in a full circle then we continue on before splitting off. From there we do a pass through by going down to the corners with the outside riders leading along the fence. Then we come out and split off to go back to the corners and do a box. Understand?" Zero nodded and I smiled slightly to myself, finding his reaction almost as amusing as the look on Tara's face when the coach told her to explain.

Coach glanced at me and raised an eyebrow at my smile and said "Something on your mind Jake?" I shook my head and she said "Good, you and Tara will be leading the two groups in the drill, do you understand?" I nodded and she motioned for everyone to line up in the alleyway. I noticed that the shimmering light was right ahead of Tara and me, so I glanced at her and nodded my head toward it. She followed my eyes then glanced at me questioningly. I sighed trying to think of how to explain without speaking since if I said anything Coach would kick my ass because it didn't have to do with drill. I quickly pointed at the damn shimmering in the air and she stared at it. She looked back at me with a quizzical expression and I just sighed then shook my head to tell her not to worry about.

Deanna and Zero were behind me so I turned to Zero and asked "You see the weird shimmering in the air?" He nodded and I said softly "Did you see it earlier?" He shook his head and I sighed softly then mumbled "We're probably going to ride right through it, so be ready for anything that happens, or might happen." He nodded and I continued "No matter what, don't fuck up the drill even if I just up and vanish from your sight. I don't know why I'm saying this, just trust me on it." He nodded and the coach blew her whistle then we rode forward at a steady trot. As I came closer to the weird distortion in the air it started to ripple and change, sometimes getting wider, other times, getting thinner. I knew right off that something bad was about to happen so I turned my horses head to the side then jumped out of the saddle. He road right past the weird distortion in the air, however I ended up rolling right into it. As soon as I passed through the rift I felt something pulling on me and tried to stop my roll.

I managed to stop myself, but only with a humongous effort. I blinked as I realized I was sitting in an area that seemed like everlasting darkness. I slowly turned to check on the weird shimmer I passed through. It was opening but steadily closing as Zero approached. I yelled at him to turn, but he couldn't seem to hear me, either that or he wasn't paying attention to what I said because he was steadily approaching the weird shimmering doorway. I realized that's what it had to be because nothing else really made any sense. I slowly climbed to my feet as a vortex of wind suddenly tried to pull me further into the darkness. I growled and stood my ground banging on the solid darkness where before had been a shimmering doorway to the local arena. I growled and kept pounding on it as the darkness behind me intensified its pull and I felt as if something was trying to pull me apart. I slowly turned and took a step forward then the wind increased tenfold and jerked me off my feet.

The wind jerked me forward and I tried my hardest to fight it as it drew me forward at a rapid rate. I tried to dig my feet into the dirt but all that happened was I ended up being flipped through the air as the wind caused me to go head over heels forward more. I could see a light ahead of me, and silently swore that whoever, or whatever, had caused me all these problems, was in a lot of trouble. I slowly angled my body so I was going feet first and prepared to kick anyone who got in my way in the face. I flew out of the void and slammed feet first into a tree, rather than a person like I'd been expecting. I screamed "HOLY FUCKING HELL THAT HURT!" as my feet made contact then landed on my back and rubbed my feet trying to make the pain go away. I heard someone laughing from up above me. I growled softly and climbed to my feet then started looking up trying to find the source of the laughter.

I blinked as a weird shape flew past through the branches and the laughter slowly faded. I muttered under my breath and started in the direction the wind had been dragging me, but this time I went around the tree. I blinked as I saw to creatures ahead of me in the shadows talking among themselves. One said softly "So did you call the one who we needed?" The other shrugged and the first one said "Is that a good shrug or a bad." I couldn't hear the second's response, so I slowly walked forward trying to find out what they said. I slowly came closer and blinked as I saw something I'd only read about in the occasional story and seen on television. Standing before me was a pair of digimon. The one who'd spoken first was an Angemon; the second who I'd yet to hear speak was an Antylamon, the data type.

I stared at the two of them and mumbled under my breath "An angel and a rabbit, what the hell is going on?" I shook my head trying not to let my mind make the jump that would take it from "a rabbit and an angel" to something that everyone at my school joked about due to all sorts of TV shows and video games. Zero and I used to joke about what it would be like to have a partner from one of the shows. I closed my eyes trying to make everything go back to normal, but when I opened them I was still in the strange forest and the two digimon were talking among themselves.

Angemon looked at Antylamon and Antylamon said softly "I didn't see who came through the portal. All I know for sure is that whoever it was had a strong energy and fought the entire time. I think we should leave it closed for now, until we found out who came through. I hope it got the right person, hard to tell who the void will bring through when the gate keeper studies the people and only allows those that it thinks will be able to survive here through the gate. The guardian also shut the gate behind them, so we're stuck with them until they prove they are able to leave, or that they deserve to be called a partner to a digimon." I blinked amazed by what Antylamon was saying and turned around preparing to leave when Angemon suddenly spoke up.

Angemon sighed and said "So what you're saying is we have a human child here in the digital world. The child could be of any age, and from anywhere." I turned around to see Antylamon nod as Angemon continued "They could have any digimon as a partner, and we know nothing about their intentions now that their here." I snorted not really caring about why I was there, just wanting to get home. The fact that the angemon had confirmed my original belief didn't surprise me, the fact they thought I was some kid, did. I snickered to myself as I turned and walked away, letting the two continue their conversation without me hearing another word. I glanced up at the sky and thought to myself _"From what I remember this place is a mirror image of the human world, which means that the sun still rises in the east and sets in the west." _ Since it seemed about midday, my sense of direction was fucked over, so I started toward what I hoped was west.

I walked for about two hours, and I was in luck. The sun was slowly moving in the direction I was headed, so I guess I'd lucked out. I silently wondered if any of the others had been pulled into similar "gateways" as the bunny called them. I couldn't think of Antylamon and Angemon as digimon yet, because it just wouldn't click in my head. I kept walking for another hour or two until I found myself staring down a Cliffside. I blinked and said softly "Oh bloody bum frak." I'd just remembered I was trying to cut off my uses of profanity, so instead of using the more vulgar term I chose a random word out of the back of my head. I sighed and slowly turned around as I heard a dark maniacal laugh. Standing behind me was your stereotypical vampire type. I raised an eyebrow as it studied me and said "You're a bit old to be a child, aren't you?" I growled softly at him calling me a child and he said "Well no matter, my master lord Kiari will find some sort of use for you. You may call me lord Miotismon, slave. I will be your lord and master until I turn you over to my master Lord Kiari." I snorted finding both their names stupid then took a step back feeling my foot touching nothing but air.

I smiled slightly and said "Miotismon, huh? I'll remember your name, don't worry about that. I'll be coming back to rip out your digital heart by the way. I'm going to step off this cliff now, because you're irritating as heck. See you around." I took the last step and fell off the cliff. I glanced down and let out a sigh of relief as I saw a river below me and prepared myself for the river to take me where it would. Miotismon looked at me as I fell and I yelled up at him "TELL YOU'RE MASTER THAT AFTER I RIP OUT YOUR HEART I'M SLICING OFF HIS HEAD! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES; YOU'RE BOTH ON MY DAMN SHIT LIST AFTER CALLING ME A SLAVE!" I hit the water with a loud splash then river dragged me off downstream. I surfaced after a few minutes and dragged in a deep breath of air then was dragged even further downstream.

I felt my body hit a few rocks so I tried to change the angle I was headed all the while thinking _"What the hell made me step off the damn cliff? I could have died if I wasn't careful. For heaven's sakes, I must be losing what little common sense I have, that or my instincts are affecting my thoughts more than ever. This, if that's the case, would explain why I wasn't too worried about the drop until I was in the middle of it. I mean I'd heard the water, but I didn't know how deep the river was, or what was in it. Gods I'm a fool, well as Dax and Jack would always say 'When you're stupid enough to dive head first into a situation, you may as well be man enough to accept the consequences.' So let's see what the hell happens next." _ I lost my train of thought as I hit another rock then quickly dragged myself to the surface for air. I breathed deep and looked up just in time to see a giant red bug, which obviously had to be an evil digimon, fly over-head and seem to be searching for me.

I dove back under the water and started swimming around rocks as I waited for it to pass so I could surface again. After a few minutes it was finally gone, so I surfaced and started looking for an area along the bank I could climb out of the river at. After a few minutes of being dragged I spotted an area along the bank covered in bushes, it was the perfect spot to take cover at so I swam over and slowly climbed out. I lay on my back breathing deep then started to laugh, for the first time in what felt like ages. As I stopped laughing I smiled slightly and closed my eyes trying to relax. Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes around me and tried to sit up, however I must have moved wrong because I heard a crack come from the location of my ribs on my right side. I winced and slowly turned my head trying not to hurt myself any more than I already had. I blinked as what appeared to be two yellow dinosaurs approached me.

I silently sorted through my memories trying to figure out what type of digimon they were, then snapped and said "I got it, you two are agumon." They let out a loud scream and ran off. I stared after them and mumbled "Was it something I said? Is it the way I'm dressed?" I sighed and silently thought to myself _"Well way to go Jakey boy, it appears that you managed to scare off the only digimon who seemed willing to help you. How'd you manage it? Well neither of us knows that, so I guess we'll just have to lay here with our broken ribs and hope that the next pair to come along is friendly, rather than trying to turn me into a slave like Miotismon. Oh, or even better trying to eat me like that damn bug seemed bent on doing." _I wondered why my first thought about the bug was that it wanted to eat me; I shook my head and slowly tried to get to my feet. After a few minutes I got to my knees, however as soon as I straightened my back I fell over clutching my ribs and coughing. I realized that my assumption of my ribs being broken was correct as the darkness of unconsciousness slowly tried to swallow me.

I fought against the blackness for a few minutes, however my efforts were in vain as it engulfed me and my last thoughts were of how the others would react if they could see me now. As soon as I lost consciousness I found myself floating in what seemed like ever-lasting darkness. I looked around slowly trying to find out why I was there when a voice suddenly said _"Do you have what it takes to grasp hold of destiny? Do you have the power to protect, or destroy? If not do you seek power, and if so what kind?" _I thought about the questions for a while then waited to see if it had anything else it would say before giving my answers. The voice laughed and continued _"I see you are wise enough to wait until you hear the whole story before making a decision. So let me ask you this, if you could choose a path would it be the shadow or the light? Once chosen would you ever hesitate to follow that path? Also would you prefer to be master, or servant? When you can answer all these questions I will allow you to return to your own body and your own time." _

I closed my eyes and thought about what the voice asked then said softly "I'm ready to answer your questions. Let's start with the question involving Destiny. Yes I have what it takes to grab hold of destiny, but I refuse to make others follow a path they wouldn't choose for themselves. I honestly don't know if I have the power to protect or destroy, but if I did I would only use it to protect all those I could. If I was forced to I would use that power to destroy the evil of this world, but I'd rather just use it to convince them to change their ways. Do I seek power? Yes. What mortal doesn't seek power? What kind of power, you asked? The only kind of power I seek is the kind, which would allow me to become stronger and protect those I hold close. I would also use that power to protect those weaker than myself until they could in turn protect themselves."

I took a deep breath then continued "To answer the rest of your questions, I would choose neither the light nor the shadow. I would choose to walk a path between the two, never allowing the light to blind me, or the shadow to seduce me. I would never waiver from the path I'd chosen, always taking into account that every decision I made would probably affect those around me. Would I rather be master or servant, I would always choose to be a master over a servant. However I can't find it in me to force others to follow a path set down by me, thus I would rather be a guide than a true master. There are your answers, now do as you said and send me back to my body you bastard!" The voice laughed, and this time the laugh was rich and kind rather than dark and foreboding as before. I knew it was the same voice, but I felt almost as if the voice was amazed by what I'd said rather than by me commanding it.

The voice's laughter slowly faded and it softly spoke, _"So you would choose to be a leader, rather than a master. You would choose neither light nor dark because both can cause blindness in those that follow them. You refuse to be a servant, which I am not surprised by since you so brilliantly refused Miotismon. You aren't sure on whether or not you have the power to protect, or destroy. Yet you would only use the power to protect. You honestly said you seek power, and asked me what mortal does not. You seek the power to protect rather than destroy, but would destroy if there was no other choice. All amazing answers for one so young, and yet I knew when the gate keeper allowed you through that there was something special about you. As such I will now grant you the power to become a leader, and what humans have so long called the masters of digimon, a tamer. Will you accept this gift of power, or will you refuse and choose to walk on with nothing but your own will to guide you?" _

I thought about it for a few minutes then said softly "What is the price of this gift, or is it completely free?" I had trouble believing there was no cost, because I'd always had to pay some price when someone offered me a "gift". It had taught me to be very distrusting of anyone who offered me anything for free. The voice chuckled and seemed to be weighing its response so I sighed and sat down waiting patiently. I thought about looking at my surroundings; however I didn't see any point in it since the fact was that the entire area was black. It almost seemed as if I'd brought the only light to ever enter this place with me.

Suddenly the voice stopped laughing and said in a serious tone _"There is no price on my gift. However should you accept it, it will mean your life has become vastly more difficult than you could imagine. You see you are gaining a device that can help more than one digimon. It's never been attempted before, however I believe you will be able to unlock its full potential. So, knowing this, will you accept my gift?" _I nodded slowly and stood up waiting to see what the voice would do. The voice laughed again and said _"Here is your gift young champion."_ Then a strange tendril of light flew out of the darkness and touched my right wrist, drawing a gasp of pain from me as it seemed to enter the very core of my being.

I growled softly and fought back against the tendril of light pushing my will at it like I would send something away with my body. I felt the tendril digging deeper and kept fighting it, then the pain just suddenly stopped. I blinked and saw that the tendril was still stuck in me, but instead of being made of light it seemed to be made of alternating rings of light and shadow. I studied it carefully then let out a soft gasp as it flowed into my arm and turned into a strange tattoo. It looked almost like a wolf's head that wasn't filled in all the way. Suddenly a stream of black energy shot out of that arm into my other leaving the mark of a dragon. I looked back and forth between the two marks then whistled softly and blinked as everything started to fade away. The voice laughed and said _"I will see you again, young man. You can count on it, and though you may not recognize me, I will most definitely recognize you."_

The young Renamon slowly wandered through the forest She silently thought of all the stories her parents had told her about how this was one of the thin places where the human and digital worlds met. She didn't find it all that hard to believe, since she'd seen very strange things while wandering through this forest and her father had told her about his time in the human world before the gatekeeper had been created. He'd explained that the elder digimon who watched over the digital world had created the Gate Keeper to keep the malevolent dark lords from crossing into the human world and forcing human children to do their bidding.

He also told her about how humans and digimon had once been partners, and the gatekeeper had made a prophecy saying **"Someday three humans will arrive in the digital world and change things as we know it. One will follow the light, his belief in good conquering evil leading him on a path of righteousness that will be hard to stop, yet stopped it must be or the world will be consumed by the very ideals of right and wrong that have so haunted us for years. One will follow the dark, her beliefs that everything in this world is just a game, will be fueled by the dark ones and if she is not stopped our world will be consumed by darkness. The last of the three will be clad in both light and Shadow. None will know him except that he will bear the mark of the beast, the dragon, and so many other beings. The fate of our world will hinge upon his decisions, yet he will never truly understand this until he meets the two of light and shadow. Should he fall before that day comes, may the elders watch over us all." **

She sighed remembering the words of the prophecy and wondering why the gatekeeper had never given a specific time frame, or said what would happen should the follower of light and shadow survive and meet the other two. She pushed a bit of her longer than normal fur out of her eyes and saw two young Agumon run past screaming. She stopped dead then shouted "HALT IN THE NAME OF THE NIGHT GUARDIANS!" The two instantly froze and turned to salute her with only slightly less terrified looks on their faces. She motioned for them to lower their claws, and they did so slowly. She watched them then said softly "I am Rekana, daughter of Nemis. What are you doing this close to the boundary, and what could scare to young agumon such as yourselves so badly?" The two agumon fell over themselves, trying to explain what they'd seen and she held up a hand to silence them.

Rekana pointed at the one on the left and motioned for him to explain. He sighed and said "My name is Asuron, Lady Rekana. My younger sister Ara and I were exploring the woods, looking for an herb to heal our mother when we heard someone or something crawling into the bushes alongside the river. We went over to the bushes, and inside we saw a strange digimon that smelled nothing like any digimon we've ever met before. We went to check and make sure it was alright then we heard a loud crack. I glanced at Ara, but she shook her head to tell me she hadn't stepped on anything so we snuck closer to the creature. I guess we must have come through the bushes in front of the creature because it said something we couldn't understand then called us agumon. We were so scared of it that we ran off without thinking to come and report it to the Night Guardians." Asuron quickly bowed and said softly "Please forgive us Daughter of the Night, we meant no disrespect."

Ara followed her brother's example and waited to hear what their punishment was. Rekana however had no time to waste so she ran off toward the bushes with a hurried "Report what you saw to my father at the Guardians bastion in Renamon village, walk deeper into the woods then say the daughter of the night sent you to report what you'd found." Ara and Asuron gave quick affirmatives then followed her orders even as she continued heading for the bushes where the two Agumon said they'd seen the strange creature. Rekana didn't think about what she was doing until she'd approached the bushes, and by that point it was too late to turn back from the course she'd set. She sighed and thought _"It appears mother was right, I do have a habit of sticking my tail into the fire-pit without first seeing whether or not it's lit." _

Rekana slowly walked through the bushes until she'd seen the unconscious "digimon who doesn't smell like a digimon" the two agumon had seen. She took a step back in surprise as she saw before her, not a digimon in horrible agony as she'd expected to see, but a human. The human had sandy blonde hair, which seemed brown where it was wet, was quite a bit taller than her if she could make any guesses which meant, he was most definitely over five feet tall, wore strange clothing that was made of a material no digimon could have ever made, even one of the infamous Dokugumon. She reached out and gently ran one of the pieces of clothing through her fingers and mumbled "What is this made of? It's not spider web, it's not silk, and it's not fur. So what are you wearing you strange human?" The human stirred restlessly in his unconscious state and she thought about trying to move him, and then decided that to do so would be a bad idea.

She slowly walked around in-front of him and started studying his build as well as his clothing. The strange material was black on top, and blue on the bottom. It covered his torso and shoulder, but not his arms. It also covered his legs and on his feet he had strange coverings which seemed to act like her paw pads. She slowly reached out and touched each item finding them all to be different from each other and silently wondered who or what could have made such strange things. She reached out and touched the humans head fur amazed by how soft it was, it reminded her of her own fur, yet was neither as thick nor as long.

On an impulse she reached and grabbed his arm feeling his skin and how different it was from that of the pebble skinned agumon, the feathers of the colorful biyomon, or even her own fur. The human stirred in his sleep and she heard him mumble something about protecting. She silently wondered who or what he was trying to protect, then gently nudged his shoulder to see if he would wake up. He just laid there unmoving so she started prodding him more and more until finally she got irritated and smacked him. His head moved but otherwise there was no real reaction. She stared down at him then started running her fingers across each of his limbs looking for injuries, since the two young agumon had said that he'd crawled in from the river. She could tell there was no broken skin, due to the fact that there was no blood around him, but that didn't mean he wasn't injured, it just meant his injuries were all internal rather than external.

She sighed and slowly slipped off the coverings over his upper body, figuring that since his arms were bruised he probably hit more things with his upper body than his lower. She also could tell by feeling is joints that his legs were just bruised from a sudden sharp impact. She made a mental note to ask him about how he bruised himself so badly then let out a yip of surprise at all the marks on his chest. She could tell right away that at least two of his ribs were broken on his right side, and that his entire left side was either badly bruised or cracked. She slowly traced her fingers across each rib checking for breaks and fractures then jumped back as light started surrounding the young human's right arm. She blinked in surprise as it flowed through his body, obviously healing him then a black line left the rest and slammed into his left arm. Suddenly the human jerked awake and said "Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?"

Rekana stared at him for a few seconds, silently thanking her father for teaching her the languages of the human world, and said "What's a truck, and why would it hit you?" He stared at her for a few seconds and she smiled then said "Looks like you're all better, so maybe you can explain a few things to me." He looked at her for a few seconds then nodded and motioned for her to ask away. She blinked taken aback by how quickly he said yes, but thought for a second then asked "How did you get here? Who are you? Where did those marks come from? Are you a tamer?" He stared at her a few seconds then closed his eyes thinking before opening them and preparing to speak.

I glanced at the girl as she asked me her questions then sighed and said softly "My name is Jake. I'm not sure how I got here. My marks are supposedly a gift, although I don't know where the other part of said gift is, and yes you could call me a tamer." I felt a strange weight in my pocket as I said the words then reached in and pulled out a strange object that reminded me of my cellphone, but was a lot more high-tech. I flipped it open and blinked seeing that on the screen it showed a strange group of symbols and words that I couldn't really understand. I slowly studied the phone then flipped it close making a note to ask someone more knowledgeable with tech than me to take a look at it.

As I was about to put it in my pocket it started vibrating and a mechanical female voice said "Scanning digimon in area. Only local is Renamon, data type." I blinked and flipped open my phone as the numbers and symbols changed into a picture of a Renamon with statistics all around it. I blinked then pushed the one key on my phone and the voice said "Saving data to slot 1. Renamon data can now be accessed at any time by pressing key 1. Would you like to accept the nearby Renamon as your partner? Press one for yes, two for no, and press three to decide later." I pressed three then flipped my phone closed and glanced at the young Renamon taking the chance to examine her.

She noticed my scrutiny and slowly stood up taller and prouder. The first thing I noticed was she stood at about five foot five, maybe five foot six inches in height. Unlike most Renamon I'd heard of, which over the last ten years I'd heard about a lot of them, she had gold fur instead of yellow. The symbols on her fur weren't the classic yin and yang, but were instead silver moons and suns, as well as lightning bolts down her gauntlets. Her ears were sleek, as was most of her fur; however her tail looked extremely shiny as if it was brushed regularly. I noticed her bust stood out despite her brisket tuft and that there were two flames running up the inside of her thighs to a mound of platinum hair hiding her sex. I blinked and mumbled softly "Beautiful." She raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and I said "I asked what is your name. You know my name, and a few things about me, so it's only fair you give me that much."

She laughed and said "Rekana. I am the daughter of Lord Nemis, master of the Night Guardians." I raised an eyebrow questioningly and she said "The Night Guardians are an elite troupe of digimon who patrol the areas where human and digimon interaction was at its highest during the many incidents that happened to both our worlds. This forest is known for having a strong connection to the human world that makes most seem nonexistent, so the strongest members of the Guardian Corps is here. Does that answer all your questions?" I nodded slowly then the two of us turned and started for the closest Guardian safe house.

Rekana led me along quietly and I silently thought about why her father's name sounded familiar and why she seemed to remind me of a part of my past I'd long thought forgotten. I shook my head and listened as she explained about the different things to avoid around the forest. I listened carefully and silently made notes on everything then grabbed her hand as I heard moaning coming from the shack we were heading toward. She followed my eyes to it and sighed then said "It appears my brother Blaze is having at it with his girlfriend again. I guess when we get there I'd best introduce the two of you." I nodded and we slowly approached the building, then Rekana opened it and walked in.

I followed a few paces behind and listened as she explained the situation to her brother than walked in and bowed slightly as she introduced me. I smiled as I came out of the bow and said "Jake human extraordinaire at your service. Nice to meet you Blaze and…. You are?" I pointed at the angewoman riding Blaze even as I studied the two of them. It appeared that Rekana was right when she said we'd stumbled upon them "having at it". The angewoman had the usual pink ribbon on her, wings, etc. However Blaze was a red Renamon with what appeared to be purple markings like most Renamon, only he had a scar over his eye in the shape of a blue flame.

Blaze suddenly yelled out "FLAMING DIAMOND STORM!" and I felt something plow into me. I pulled out my phone and dug into my pocket then pulled a card out of it and slid it through the side I yelled out "DIGITAL SHIELD ACTIVATE!" stopping the brunt of Blaze's attack but he still managed to knock me off the steps. I felt something hit my head and my last thoughts were _"This never happened to the people in the TV shows. I guess that's why they say TV lies." _Then everything faded to blackness as I heard Rekana shouting at Blaze and the angewoman saying something about me being ok.

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed the story, and please comment to tell me what you think. I'll be away from this story for a while as I work on my other stuff like A return to when we all lived in the forest, and Asterion Academy, but I will be back. Anyway see you next update Sincerely Your Author Jake Shadow Wolf.


End file.
